


If I had a type (then baby it would be you)

by elareine



Series: Advent Calendar 2019 [12]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Casual Sex, Drunk Sex, Intimacy, Knotting, M/M, Morning After, NO CAPES, One Night Stands, Slow Sex, Strangers to Lovers, Tim is so in over his head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21721774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elareine/pseuds/elareine
Summary: Tonight, Tim wants to let loose and forget his responsibilities. The gorgeous alpha that hits on him at the club helps with that.At least, until they wake up the next morning and find a bond mark on Jason’s neck.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: Advent Calendar 2019 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558834
Comments: 12
Kudos: 492
Collections: Tim Drake





	If I had a type (then baby it would be you)

**Author's Note:**

> Advent calendar day twelve: a/b/o.

The club is crowded tonight. Some people clearly recognize him, turning to their companions and mouthing, ‘Is that…?’ Tim ignores them and downs his second cocktail.

Tonight, he wants to let loose.

“Hi.”

Tim turns. Well, helloooo there. That’s one gorgeous man, Tim’s drunken brain tells him. Tall, tanned, with broad shoulders and thick thighs made for climbing.

And he smells…

“Hi,” Tim breathes back, then catches himself. “Hey. How’s it going?”

…fucking amazing. That’s definitely an alpha smell, jasmine and musk. It should be diluted by all the people around them, but it’s not; Tim can feel his mouth watering.

The man smiles, sharp. “I was wondering if I could buy you a drink.”

“No,” Tim says.

The stranger nods. “Okay, then—”

“But we can dance.”

Huh. That’s not his own bed. And that’s a very naked man next to him.

Score, then. Tim yawns, feeling more rested and relaxed than in weeks. Damn. Looks like his friends were right. He needed this.

“Mornin’,” a warm voice greets him. Jason. That’s his name. “You sleep well?”

Tim smiles at him. “Yeah. You?”

“I’m not complainin’. How ‘bout some breakfast?”

“Sounds great.”

When they climb out of bed, though, Tim’s brain goes offline again for a different reason. That’s a whole lot of skin to look at. Plenty of scars, too; a burn mark on the side of his chest stands out. It seems almost fresh. And there are those thick muscles moving under the skin as he walks. When Jason bends over to put on some clean underwear, Tim has to turn away.

To distract himself, Tim starts picking through the clothes on the floor. Jesus, they just threw everything everywhere, didn’t they?

“Well,” he hears behind him, “gotta say, that’s a bit more than I was lookin’ for.”

When he turns around, Jason’s staring into the mirror at something on his neck.

“…please tell me that’s not a bond mark,” Tim groans even as he moves closer to inspect the mark.

“It’s not a bond mark,” Jason recites dutifully, tilting his neck to let Tim take a look. “Except it totally is.”

Yupp. That’s a clear imprint of Tim’s teeth, right over Jason’s scent gland. Greeeeat.

“Oh, God, I’m so sorry. I swear I didn’t mean to.”

“Yeah, your freak-out is making that abundantly clear,” Jason tells him, mouth twitching in amusement. “Chill. I’d have already thrown you out on your ass if I thought you did it on purpose.”

“You still should.” Tim cannot believe he did that. “What the fuck.”

“Aren’t they supposed to hurt?” Jason asks, frowning. “I didn’t even notice.”

“No idea, I never tried before.”

“Same. Guess the sex must’ve been great, huh?”

Tim’s eyes widen. “You don’t remember?” ‘Cause he’s not feeling lousy enough yet, is he? Jason didn’t seem drunk at all last night, but…

“Nah, I do. I meant for you, too.”

“Duh.” Tim points at the mark on Jason’s neck, relieved despite himself. “As if that doesn’t scream ‘good sex’ loud and clear.”

“Now that you say that… you certainly did a lot of screamin’. Screamin’ that you wanted to quiet down cause the neighbors were complaining.”

Tim will so have to apologize to Mr. and Mrs. Fisher. He doesn’t think a gift basket will cut it this time.

“So if you think about it that way,” Jason continues his line of thinking, “it’s totally my fault.”

“Is it?”

“Yupp. Cause my cock is clearly _that good_.”

Tim wants to follow that line of thought, he really does. Follow it, do some light banter that might lead to another round of that honestly great sex, but. “What the fuck are we gonna do now?”

Jason shrugs. “If we just don’t see each other, it’ll go away.”

“Yeah.”

They mull that over.

The quiet is broken by Tim’s tummy grumbling. Jason laughs. “Let’s have breakfast first.”

“Could you… maybe put on a shirt?” Tim asks. “That’s really distracting.”

“Maybe I won’t, then.” Jason winks. It’s not particularly smooth looking, more dorky than flirty, but Tim still feels his cheeks heat up.

Of course, that’s when his stomach decides to make itself heard again.

“Okay, fine,” Jason sighs dramatically. “Food first, then.”

Honestly, Tim thinks as he watches Jason scramble eggs over the rim of his coffee cup, the shirt doesn’t help much. Neither do the boxers, or the sleep-mussed hair. Or the shirt that he gave Tim to wear (“Don’t have to squeeze back into that thing.”) that smells just like him.

“Here,” Jason sets down a plate in front of him, then sits down with his own. Notably, next to Tim, because the table is small and only has one bench. Their thighs are pressed together.

“Thanks.” Distracted as he is, Tim is also starving, and those eggs are delicious. He tucks in.

“So, what do you do?” Jason asks conversationally.

“I’m a programmer,” Tim tells him. Technically, that’s true. It’s still the thing he likes best about his job. It’s just that he also used his parents’ fortune to start one of the biggest tech companies in the world. In his experience, that’s not a good conversation starter, though. “How about you?”

“I’m a teacher at Gotham Military U. For strategical ops and intelligence assessment.”

“Oh, wow. How long have you been serving?”

“Joined when I was still a kid, and, well. It grew on me, you could say.” Jason shrugged.

That explains the scars, then. Probably would be too much to ask about on a first date, would it?

Except this is not a date, Tim reminds himself. No matter how much it feels like one.

“Is that how you got the scars?”

“Most of them, yeah.” Jason doesn’t seem fazed, but Tim fancies he sees him hunch over a bit more. “I know they’re not pretty—”

“Oh, I don’t mind,” Tim reassures him. “Kinda the opposite.”

And oh, Tim remembers that _look_ in Jason’s eyes from last night. “Is that so?”

“Like that?” Jason whispers.

“Yeah,” Tim sighs, pressing back, “just like that.”

Jason sinks into him easily. Too easily. Omegas are, technically, built to relax and take it, but this is ridiculous.

Tim moans softly as Jason starts to move. It’s a lot gentler than last night, fitting the lazy mood of the morning. They move like that for ages, Tim eventually dropping a hand to his cock to lazily jerk himself off. The pleasure is slow to build, and all the more immense for it.

Jason kisses him, and Tim comes with that taste on his tongue and smell in his nose. Their scents are starting to mingle, he notices distantly but gets distracted when Jason moans into the kiss, swelling up inside him as he comes, too. God, yeah, that’s good. Tim doesn’t think he’s ever felt so full before and been this relaxed.

He must’ve spaced out a bit, because next thing he notices, Jason has arranged them on their sides, cradling Tim against him and keeping him comfortable while they’re still tied together.

Tim kisses the nearest available patch of skin in thanks. It just so happens to be on Jason’s neck.

“Correct me if I’m speakin’ only for myself here…” Jason starts, and Tim nods encouragingly. “But I’m thinkin’ it’d be a real pity if this stupid mark is what keeps this from happenin’ again.”

“What do you suggest?”

“We could just see where it goes.” Jason moves his left shoulder in what Tim will assume to be a shrug. “Go on proper dates. See if it’s still like this.”

“You don’t mind if it stays one-sided for now?” It might be unfair—no, scratch that, it’s definitely unfair, but as attracted as he is to Jason, Tim cannot be imagined being marked right now.

“Nah. If it starts fucking me up, I’ll let you know, but as far as I know, that’s not nearly as bad for alphas as for omegas.”

“And you don’t mind?” Tim asks again. “I can’t imagine that’s the kinda thing that’ll fly well with the army.”

“Don’t you have a bunch of prejudices,” Jason drawled. “It’ll be fine. Some teasing, but I can handle it. Totally worth it.”

Somehow, Tim believes him. “Okay.”

Jason smiles as if Tim gave _him_ a gift instead of the other way around. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Tim presses another kiss to the bond mark, for good luck. ”Let’s try.”


End file.
